<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the shadows and their little games by knivesandwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410698">all the shadows and their little games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivesandwords/pseuds/knivesandwords'>knivesandwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Businessmen, CEOs, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Delinquents, Drug Use, Fluff, Homelessness, M/M, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivesandwords/pseuds/knivesandwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki, a top-tier model based in Tokyo, son of the richest CEO in town, falls hopelessly in love with a homeless delinquent, Sasuke Uchiha, who manages to awaken the wilderness inside the perfect child of Minato Namikaze, who hadn't known of sin so far. It doesn't go that well, and no one expects it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. joint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just got this idea and had to type it out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bourbon glimmered in the tall, crystal goblets laid out on the table prepared for guests. A couple of sort proprietors spoke over the music, masks spreading their features, making brief eye contact, not really interested in what the other was saying, but nodding eagerly, as a means of politeness. Minato Namikaze stood imposing between the guests, moving against the incoming wave of people, trying not to spill the Bourbon as he attempted to greet as many businessmen. The hall smelled like must, luxury and leather.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,” Minato brushes his hand against the shoulder of a tall boy, bearing a fit body, as one of the top-tier models. The blond hair was slicked back elegantly, and the two oceans in which his pupils drained stared back at the man from under his mask. The masquerade was held every two or three years, as a means of promoting and congratulating the great partnership. Minato sensed the grin and smiled proudly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been around, sorry,” the sheepish smile shone, just like his father’s. Minato looked down at his son, patted his perfectly done hairstyle, before nudging him forward when the boy protested something about ruining the gel. Minato had chuckled, took a sip of his Bourbon and brushed past his son.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto Uzumaki a <em>piece, </em>or some would say. Being one of Japan’s most-solicited models, top-tier, always fresh and polite, bearing an eternal innocence in his blue eyes, but a determination and will made of steel. Aside from his model work, both in the country and overseas, Naruto Uzumaki was a pretty good dancer—he indulged in ballet, given his slender form, but still muscular right where it had to be. His father was beyond proud of him—it was Kushina, his mother, who would usually scold him, but the blond man had never laid a finger on his son or groaned at him. After all, Naruto was an only child, which meant, in what the streets boy would call, <em>spoiled brat. </em>He was envied everywhere—perfect family, perfect face, perfect child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening,” Gaara’s voice resounded in Naruto’s head, and the blond turned to face him with an equally polite smile. Gaara had been his best friend ever since they were children—they met somewhere at the playground, when Naruto had pushed him off the swings and they initially ripped their hair out in a play fight, but then it was all alright. At that time, Minato Namikaze’s company didn’t exist. Naruto was grateful for Gaara, because the red-haired man was the only one not to consider Naruto as changed and stuck around for him, despite of the incoming money which automatically made anyone who didn’t have it believed that Naruto was boasting whenever he opened his mouth to say anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Naruto chirped, blue eyes shimmering under the mask. “Feeling good?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaara nodded, “Yes, but I’m kinda uncomfortable,” the chuckle came quickly, nervously. There were too many people around. Naruto tilted his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“To be honest,” he started, taking a sip of the Bourbon before he continued, “me too. Let’s get out of here,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They made their way through the crowd, trying to avoid Minato Namikaze’s gaze, although it was hard to even recognize him. Naruto both hated and loved masquerades, although he didn’t consider them exactly insufferable or impossible to pass. He hated big crowds, despite of being a celebrity—his face was everywhere in the magazines, on the walls of the skyscrapers in Tokyo. <em>Everywhere. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were out, Gaara took in Naruto’s fine attire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn,” the red-haired man leaned in, sniffing the blond’s shoulder, “You smell like…” he sniffed once again, “money.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto cackled, throwing his head back as the cars passed by them in full speed, all fancy. The center of the city had always looked like this, poised and filled with richness from all corners. However, this was usually where poor people would beg for a penny. Naruto always gave it out, and that’s where he contrasted with all the <em>rich bastards </em>out there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaara looked at him, much too long for comfort. <em>He’s beautiful. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, sir?” Naruto heard a voice coming from behind and he turned his head, eyes going slightly wild at the boy who nudged him. He looked really young, about seven years old. The brown fringe was held up by a pair of glasses, his cheeks were dirty and flushed, while his feet, bare and reddened, stepped on the hard concrete. It was September.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in concern and he crouched in front of the boy, “What’s up?”. Naruto’s voice was filled with warmth, searching the boy’s face further on; he had a few scratches here and there, and his eyes looked empty. The boy licked his lips, looking down at his feet. He was ashamed, for God knows what reason. Gaara scooted behind Naruto, taking his glass of Bourbon. It was never okay to keep alcohol around kids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although the boy was covered in dirt, Naruto extended an arm forward and rubbed it against his elbow in reasurance, as the boy heaved a small sigh, “Do you have a—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn’t even wait for him to finish, that he reached at his back pocket, pulled out his leather wallet and handed the young boy twenty dollars, “I didn’t exchange. Hope that’s alright.” He had recently worked in the US, and brought out the paper currencies just like that. He got back yesterday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys eyes went wide and he chirped, taking the money from Naruto’s soft hand. Although still a teenager, about eighteen years old, Naruto’s soft voice, the way he wore himself, the way he walked and spoke, they all made him seem more mature than he already was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“SASUKE!” the boy chirped, running in bare feet down the busy pavement. He stopped in front of a tall, slim, raven-haired boy, who was mindlessly smoking a joint, leaning against the concrete wall of the building that withheld the restaurant. He raised his little hand at the boy to see, who spared him a glance and then pat his head, sort of dizzy. Naruto squinted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait here,” Naruto nudged Gaara to give him the glass of wine, took a quick sip, before padding down the pavement to where the two were standing.  Gaara watched, but couldn’t bring himself to stop the blond. He quickly typed out a text, saying that he’d be inside if Naruto needed anything, and then vanished in the glass doors, dodging a few incoming persons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, good evening!” Naruto’s formality made the boy snort. The blond’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he took his mask off, to make sure that the boy didn't think he was some creepy fifty-year old. Naruto was only eighteen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s with that? Was I impolite?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just say hi, you loser,” the voice scolded sarcastically. A passing car’s headlights illuminated the man’s face and Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat. If he was to describe this man to somebody else, he’d first talk about the pale skin and the sharp bone structure, face sculpted beautifully. Naruto had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn't actually hallucinating it, because this boy was so good-looking, he'd turn heads if he wasn't covered in dirt. The protruding cheekbones and the soft-looking lips had caught Naruto’s attention first, even though they were smeared with what looked like mud and dust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for?” Sasuke glanced at Naruto, before taking a drag out of his joint and blowing the smoke in his face. he laughed, all wild and carefree, when the blond grimaced at the smell. “People like you shouldn't be sorry for me,” the voice was husky, low and masculine, and it made Naruto's skin crawl. "We good, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you in charge of this kid?” Naruto asked in utter confusion, but the raven-haired man thought he was mocking him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, it’s none of your business,” the raven spat suddenly, mood shifting, throwing out his finished joint and stepping on it to extinguish the burning. He came close to Naruto, much too close for comfort, and cocked an eyebrow as the blond's eyes widened. Naruto’s lips parted, heart pounded in his ears. <em>Who is this guy? </em>“Don’t meddle, sweet face,” Sasuke’s black eyes pierced into Naruto’s blue ones and the blond was sure he was blushing. “Konohamaru, let’s go,” Sasuke nudged and the boy, still happy about the little income he’d received, started strolling down the pavement after Sasuke who was already ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stood there, dumbfounded, blinking away his utter disbelief. This was the only man who didn’t give a fuck about who Naruto was, how he looked and the list goes on—just straight up spat in his face. The blond’s fist clenched as he watched the raven go down the pavement to the intersection, with the little guy all over him, secretly wishing they had talked more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What surprised Naruto is when the said man (Sasuke? <em>Who even knows what name is that, </em>Naruto thought to himself) looked over his shoulder, probably checking if the blond was still there. When he noticed that he hadn’t moved, Sasuke smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto swore it was imprinted on his eyelids. That perfect face, covered in mud, those shabby clothes, the joint, the smell of dirt… He didn’t know why, but all of that fascinated him. It was everything he hadn’t seen before, something new. By the time Naruto decided to head back inside the building, Sasuke was out of the way, long gone with Konohamaru, and his thrown-out joint had been stepped on by a bunch of rich people, pressed on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Naruto walked in, Gaara was waiting for him. He handed back the glass of Bourbon and wondered what had happened back out there that Naruto seemed so deep in thought and had lost all of his cheerfulness, as if he was caught in a trance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ever believed love at first (actually second) sight? lmfao<br/>sasuke's a baddie tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a big day for them, for Minato’s company, as it was extending itself to the US establishments, paving the way for upper class devices and all sorts of fancy gadgets, which Naruto couldn’t bring himself close enough to care about. He indulged in the money that were practically thrown at him by his father, who adored his son immensely, but he wasn’t really fond of spending money so recklessly like his father was. All of the furniture, the crystal tables, the mirror in the bathroom plastered with Swarovski (all five of them, actually), the brand clothes and—Naruto had lost count of how many things were coming in day by day, brought by couriers and deliveries. Sometimes it was suffocating. He had made it clear to Minato that he wasn’t going to pursue his company after his death, which would be many years from now, but that he wanted to pave the way for his own attics, something that only belonged to him, be it dance or pursuing his model career further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto poured himself a glass of wine, sitting alone in his bedroom. The chandelier above him lighted the entire place, while the mirror on the ceiling reflected him bitterly. He hated wearing expensive attires—the materials were overrated, they were uncomfortable. He’d have to wear that fake smile the entire day. Without thinking about it too much, Naruto downed the glass, grimacing at the taste—it was never a good idea to drink an entire glass of wine in one go, but he wanted to be cheery for the preparations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” his mother barged in, making the blond startle. <em>Does no one have a sense of privacy in here? </em>“One duty for you, before we go,” Kushina was chirping in her red dress that reached her kneels, clad themselves with a pair of Louboutin. Naruto’s gaze traced upon her and she raised one finger, which she pointed at him—“Actually, let’s make a deal, since I see you’re so miserable.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kushina was the only one in their large family who could clearly see behind Naruto’s façade. She always told him that he was meant for bigger things, but being the center of attention everyday was exhausting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There are two hours left, so you have time,” Kushina walked further in, closing the door behind her. “Here,” she extended him her card and tilted her head with a smile as she continued speaking, “Go at Tiffany and CO, get me the Anniversary Blue Ring, it’s the most expensive on the market,” she giggled and Naruto could swear he saw heart eyes. “If you get me that ring and make it back in time, I’ll convince your father to give you a break.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“REALLY?!” Naruto stood up, snatching the card out of Kushina’s delicate hand, his blue eyes all but <em>glimmering </em>with joy. For the past three days he had been going to all sorts of events, including some photoshoots, which meant that this would be a well-deserved break. “Wait…” Naruto’s excitement dropped, eyes trailing to the ground, “You must be shitting me…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“NARUTO!” Kushina stood up, throwing her arms in the air. Naruto froze, eyes wide. <em>Fuck. </em>“LANGUAGE!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto chuckled. He was a normal teenager, outside of the fact that he was dead rich. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, his hand trembling on Kushina’s card, “Right, about that… sorry…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kushina shook her head, fiery red strands of hair falling around the pale features like a curtain, making up an entire piece along with her beautiful dress. She heaved a sigh as she stood up and strolled elegantly to the door, sparing Naruto one more glance over her shoulder, “Make it back in time. Leave the rest to me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded with a huge, goofy grin which finally showed his age. He looked more comfortable, and the thought that he would get to stay home this time made him chirp with excitement once Kushina was out. She heard him and shook her head again, placing a hand on her forehead as she walked again, a small smile resting on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at the ring as soon as he walked out of Tiffany and Co, dumbfounded—even he hadn’t seen such an expensive item before or rather said, hold it in the hands. It shone in the sun, bright and clear, almost blinding, the blue diamonds giving Naruto the impression that they <em>were fucking staring back up at him, too. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked around panicked, eyes wide, and there it was. A young man running down the pavement to the huge crossroad, in the middle of the <em>damn </em>day, having snatched the ring right out of Naruto’s slender fingers as he went. The panic first froze him completely, but as realization came over him, Naruto, still in his expensive attire and cursing the material in his head, started running after the boy who was almost out of sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dobe!” the voice chirped, almost out of nowhere. Naruto was panting, sweating, struggling to move in his suit as he tried his best to keep the pace with the guy who seemed absolutely <em>experienced </em>with this. He ran across the street like he owned the damn place, like he had been doing this for years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“TEME!” Naruto groaned, panting, almost breathless as he dodged the incoming cars when the boy ran straight in traffic, holding the little box with the ring in his right hand, sticking his tongue out at Naruto, who couldn’t even see his face clearly from the dizziness that draped over him at once with the incredible effort to keep up. The boy jumped over the cars stopped at the red light, smashing one driver’s windshield, laughing hard at the man’s swears when he got out of the car, but the boy was faster, already disappearing behind a skyscraper with a triumphant <em>eureka. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damn you!” Naruto yelled after him, not even caring if he looked absolutely dumb wearing that attire and talking like a prick. He followed the boy behind the skyscraper and was surprised when he saw that the boy actually stopped, hands placed on his knees with loud pants, the ring box still in his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“GOTCHA!” Naruto all but screamed, with the same triumphant tonality that the boy had used and sprung forward on him from the back, slamming him against the ground. A groan could be heard, as Naruto all but fell over him, panting as well. They were a mess of sweat and breathless tones as they both attempted to swear at each other, but not one of them sounded coherent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Give it back…” Naruto managed to mumble, placing a hand at the nape of the stranger, pushing his cheek into the hard concrete. “Jesus…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And what if I don’t want to?” the blond could hear the smirk in the boy’s voice, and he propped his forehead on the man’s back, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not moving until you give it back,” Naruto warned maliciously, pulling his entire weight onto the boy facing the pavement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stranger seemed to recover faster than Naruto, and it was understandable, because he indeed looked like he had done this multiple times. He quickly pulled his weight up, shoving Naruto the side as he sat up, but realized his leg was hurt. Naruto heard the sharp yelp and his eyes widened, still shocked from the impact of being pushed over with so much ease. His attire was ruined, and so was his blond hair, who now stayed spiky, moving in all directions from the wind that enveloped both of their forms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” the boy grunted in pain, gaining Naruto’s attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the blond stared over, he saw the same sharp cheekbones, pale face, pretty lips, onyx eyes, black hair strands spiky and all shiny, despite of the dirt spread all over his face. The boy made eye contact with him, still slightly panting, the box of the ring clutched tightly into his hand. He made as if to get up, but fell back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s heart was pounding in his chest, as the stranger stared him down with a smirk, one eye close, a new scratch on his dirty cheeks. Naruto wasn’t better either—his suit had actually ripped up at the knees and elbows, and he was sure his dad would be so mad, given that this was Chanel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same,” Naruto breathed through his nose, trying not to break the eye contact with the raven-haired man, his cheeks still flushed. He hoped the boy would say it was from the run—he didn’t want to embarrass himself like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck your stupid ring,” the raven actually laughed, obviously <em>done with this</em>, his black hair bouncing slightly. “Good workout, loser,” he tossed the box back to Naruto, accidentally hitting him in the face with it. “Ah, shit, not sorry,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you…” Naruto took a sharp inhale through his nose. The right side of his abdomen was hurting from running so much, so fast, all at once. He coughed into his dusted fist, coughing even more from the dust. The raven raised an amused brow at him. “Why did you steal it?” Naruto managed to ask, grabbing the now dirty box of the ring from the concrete. The sun was shining upon them, showing all possible dust in the air, mixed with car smoke as someone just drove off right from their side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” the raven chuckled again, but something dark flashed in his gaze. “It’s expensive as fuck, you know how much crack I could get out of that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes at the mention of the drug. He wasn’t a fan. “Stop taking it then,” he frowned slightly, trying to stand up, but failing. The muscles on his thighs were burning up from the effort and his knees felt wobbly. “You’re wasting yourself—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Blah, blah, blah,” the raven mocked, raising a hand into the air to make clapping motions, as if somebody was talking, “You all rich people say that. It’s good when you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something stirred inside of his stomach. <em>Hungry? </em>Naruto’s knuckles turned white into his clenched fists—meeting poor people always made him ache like that. He tried to help as much as he could with charity, but it would never be enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Naruto asked, as a pair of onyx eyes pierced into his own. And then, he realized. <em>The guy from that night. </em>He gulped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke,” the raven smiled mischievously, “Uchiha. I’m not interested in yours.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto thought he had heard before of that name. <em>When? Where? </em>His blue eyes followed Sasuke’s hand, who was grasping his own ankle, pain clear even though he wanted to seem strong. Cocky <em>fucker. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke Uchiha?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did I stutter?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh—sorry,” Naruto’s voice was small, as his eyes trailed back to the ground. “Let’s go check that out”, he motioned with his head at Sasuke’s ankle. It was slightly bloody, turning blue in some spots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” the raven snorted, “I just tried to steal your—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So what?” Naruto interrupted, eyes fixated on Sasuke. The raven’s eyes squinted with suspicion. “You’re hurt.” The kindness was surprising. The poor boy wasn’t used to rich people treating him like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How do I know you’re not taking me to the police, instead?” He asked, groaning again from the pain. Naruto startled again, not even bearing to look at the boy’s ankle. It probably broke when Naruto plunged on him earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Naruto said with a sheepish smile, extending his wrist forward. Sasuke watched in disbelief as the blond raised his pinky and snorted. As he looked away, he could still see the blond’s extended hand toward him. <em>Jesus fucking Christ. </em>The Uchiha boy looked around, the dirt on his cheeks so evident in the sunlight, blood mixed with dust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope no one sees this,” Sasuke sighed, raising his own pinky and interlocking it with Naruto’s. The blond showed him a goofy grin, just like with Kushina earlier, and the raven rolled his eyes again. “Now, help me up, would you, Mr. Money?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto chuckled, before straightening up to his feet, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his muscles. He probably wouldn’t dance for a week after this. Crouching slightly, he waited for Sasuke to extend his hand forward, and then pulled him up to his feet. The hospital wasn’t exactly close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m calling my driver,” Naruto said, putting the ring box into his back pocket, while bringing out his phone and dialing a number. All the time, Sasuke watched him with a raised brow and fake gagged, making a small smile rise on Naruto’s lips in amusement. He leaned against the window pane of the skyscraper, trying not to shift his entire weight on the broken ankle. Naruto seemed to notice, so he grabbed his arm to steady him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? Are we married now?” Sasuke asked as Naruto gave the directions to his driver. The blond threw him a dirty glance, covering the speaker and the raven threw his head back in laughter. He looked so young like this, so carefree… Naruto’s heart did a small jump unexplainably as he watched the raven, young and proud, gazing away at the blue sky, jawline all exposed and a relaxed expression plastered over his face. <em>I hope he trusts me. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for making it this far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is starting to get a great contour<br/>also thank you for everyone who left kudos and commented! even though it's not a lot or at least comparative to other authors out here, i'm glad you spent a minute to appreciate this mess<br/>thank you so so much &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sharp kiss, the raven managed to get into the backseat, refusing Naruto’s help vehemently and totally. The blond watched him with sad eyes, how he writhed in the dull pain, leaning against the soft backseat of the black Kia Cadenza, eyes fixated on the darkened windows, and then looking up at the little spots of light placed on the ceiling, resembling stars. It was clear that he was taken aback, but trying his best not to seem impressed. Naruto’s gaze softened upon his form when the raven shot him a look with a raised, cocky brow. He was trying to suppress something with that uninhibited smugness, despite of his condition. This boy… <em>there was something about him. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve asked me this at least three times and it’s been two minutes,” Sasuke remarked, as the Kia Cadenza took off with a roar, screaming <em>I’m so fucking rich</em>. The most expensive car the boy had ever stepped into was the damn <em>bus</em>, when he did have money for a ticket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Naruto’s lips curled into a sheepish smile, hanging between his whiskered-cheeks, as he slammed the door close and got into the passenger seat. The driver gave him a brief salute, to which he responded with a short nod. Sasuke watched the interaction, wondering how in the world someone so young could be a made man. <em>His parents?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the hospital was quick. The driver was skillful in his deft work, hands rolling the steering wheel perfectly. It was lean, it didn’t make the raven nauseous at all or dizzy, although the speed was considerable—Naruto commanded that they had to get there quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The imposing building could be seen in the distance and Sasuke managed it was the hospital—he didn’t quite go there. If you overdosed in the underground, you were as good as dead, and for any other injuries you would just wait for them to get better on their own, even if it lasted months. No hygiene, no carefulness—he was from the wild side. The onyx hair glistened in the sunrays when the car stopped with a thud and Naruto glanced back over the seat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can jump.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>No, he couldn’t. </em>As soon as he walked out of the expensive Kia Cadenza (ignoring the fact that the place where he sat was covered in dust and a certain smell lingered in the air), he stumbled on his feet. He would’ve fallen if Naruto wasn’t there to catch him just in time. Shaking his head at Sasuke’s insistence that it was just a mishap and that he could, in fact, go inside by himself, Naruto draped his arm over his shoulders, steadied him and walked inside with a riposting Sasuke on his side. Despite of generally being deranged by unpleasant odors and all kind of dirt, Naruto found himself not minding the condition of the raven. In fact, he quite had a cute, white smile which caught Naruto’s entire attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the looks of it, Mr. …” The doctor took a pause, eyeing the raven suspectly. Sasuke sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uchiha,” the boy was so sure he had repeated it at least four times until now. It was an uncommon name. The doctor chuckled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he held a top of papers in his hands, glasses shining above his nose in the bright hospital light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Uchiha,” he continued, pushing the glasses up his nose as they slid down the smooth skin, “I’m afraid you’ve got a broken ankle. We’ll soon head you to the orthopedic ward, in order to receive a cast.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A cast?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sasuke was horrified at the thought that he’d be bedridden for about a month. Next to him, Naruto’s heart clenched, the guilt trapping him. He found himself thinking that he could have used any other method to lock Sasuke down, but breaking his ankle like that… He was disappointed in himself, but determined to make it all better. “No, hell to the fuck no.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blond reddened, “Language…” <em>Why do I sound like mom?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The doctor chuckled further, “Unfortunately, it’s mandatory, Mr. Uchiha.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke groaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt you have someone who can watch over you back at…” the doctor mockingly tilted his head, “home?” Naruto’s fist clenched as he watched Sasuke tense up at the mention. His gaze trailed away, but no emotion could be read or searched in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Naruto offered, through gritted teeth. “And how about you keep it to yourself next time?” he was mad. The doctor raised an eyebrow, oblivious to the anger, which only made the blonde <em>fume </em>even more. Although he was dead rich, Naruto hated anyone who judged wrongly of someone, who mocked others, who was straight up cruel for no possible identified reason. His guts burned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, “How?”, but he was interrupted by Naruto’s other mention, and he didn’t question further. Besides of Konohamaru, who usually followed him around when they begged, Sasuke didn’t have anyone waiting for him back at home. He wasn’t an orphan, but he was as good as an orphan. His parents have abandoned him when he was about fourteen. And the cause of it was—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, get ready for the cast. Follow me,” the doctor’s voice resounded on the corridor as he padded. Naruto pushed Sasuke’s new wheelchair down the tundra tiles, his jaw clenched, still irritated from earlier. The raven heaved a sigh. <em>What have I gotten myself into?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re coming to my house,” Naruto’s glare was deep. They were outside, with Sasuke’s new cast wrapped around his slender ankle, waiting for the drive to arrive. He had earlier texted the blond, saying he was out for gasoline, as the last bits of it were consumed upon their drive to the hospital. A wheelchair stopped being an obligatory matter and the raven was now propping himself on two grey crutches, side by side, feeling like absolute hell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Like I can refuse,” Sasuke snorted, looking at the crutches. “I can’t even run away from you, dobe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re coming?” Naruto this time sounded hopeful, leaning in with an excited grin to get a better look at Sasuke’s face. The raven pulled back, furrowing his brows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’re you so close for? Back off,” the eye roll made Naruto laugh. He saw the driver approaching and made a sign with his hand, so he would park right before them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time, Sasuke agreed to be helped. Inside of the cast, the ankle was swollen and every move hurt terribly. Besides of that, the white material was heavy, “I feel like I’m Big Foot,” Sasuke joked, but no amusement was in his eyes. However, both Naruto and the driver chuckled as they comfortably seated the man in the back. As Naruto closed the door, he shot the driver a glance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do your parents know about this?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head, “Not yet,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kushina-sama will be angry,” the driver said matter-of-factly. Naruto thought back to those rage-filled eyes whenever his mom was angry, but he brushed it off with a wavy hand in the air,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’ll get over it. After all, it’s only a month,” the reply was simple and clear, making his driver refrain from any invasion of the privacy. They got into their seats and the car left the parking place, sliding down the road with a calmer speed now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had never seen a penthouse in his entire lifetime, had not even passed by one. The tall, perfectly clean windows that shone under the sun, the plants placed everywhere in fancy vases, of all exotic kinds, the luscious floors, the personal elevator, the luxuriant garden… Everything was beautiful. His eyes grew wide when he stepped onto the crutches to the main door, gazing around in awe. <em>How nice it’d be to steal from here. </em>Naruto gave him a grin as the man at the entrance, <em>security guard?</em>¸ bowed lowly at Naruto. The door slid open and Sasuke blinked. <em>This is a fucking dream. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside, Naruto screamed, like a teenager, “Mom, I’m home!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A red-haired woman appeared at the top of the middle flight of stairs, looking absolutely gorgeous in her red dress, enveloping around her curvy body, bringing out the best features. Sasuke’s mouth went agape. <em>What even brand is that? </em>The thought of what to steal came back to his mind. He gulped when the woman walked down the stairs, holding up her dress slightly so she wouldn’t trip over it, eyeing Sasuke with confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Darling,” Kushina started, after placing a soft peck on her son’s forehead. Watching them, Sasuke remembered his mother’s own affection, before they all turned on him. His stomach stirred. “Is this your friend?” the raven was surprised at her lack of judgement, eyes gleaming and grin wide, resembling her son’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Naruto lied through his teeth, <em>subtly</em> nudging Sasuke in the crutch, making him nod in unison. The both of them feigned a pair of constipated smiles as Kushina tilted her head. Naruto would always tell her everything—how did she not know about this brunet guy? She was confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes trailed to Sasuke’s mud-covered hands, “Nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, slightly intimidated, face composed, “It’s mutual,” Naruto watched him with a careful spark in his deep blue eyes, and then he turned to face his mother, bringing out the ring from his back pocket and handing it to her. She chirped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“FINALLY!” Kushina yelled triumphantly, raising the box of the ring in the air. “Thank you!” and then she rushed off like a teenage girl, all excited and practically blooming, ready to try the ring on and see how it would fit with her blue shoes. Naruto wasn’t a fan of the colour combination, but he decided that their personal designer, Nara Shikamaru, couldn’t go wrong with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You met my parents already,” Naruto’s blushy cheeks flashed in front of the raven, who rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. The intention was pure, indicative, but Sasuke, being the embodiment of the Antichrist, smirked with amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, marry me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto threw his head back in laughter, as Sasuke snorted, looking away. After a while of chuckling like that, Naruto made it to the elevator, guiding Sasuke. The brunet was going to share the room with Naruto, so he could hear him better if he needed anything at night. Sasuke riposted it, but he had no choice in the end. <em>No homo though. </em>Naruto had already texted the maid to come to the third floor and arrange up the other unused space in his room. The tunell which made it to some kind of huge closet, which was empty, was covered with a bookcase and wasn’t supposed to be used quite as soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the first step was the shower. Naruto was <em>thrilled. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>showers /wink wink/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is cute :D and hot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long has it been since—well, you know, you’ve showered--” Naruto was flushed red as he uttered the words, tanned skin complemented by the red hue of his whiskered-cheeks, leaning against the doorframe as he took a glimpse at Sasuke who was pulling his shirt off, seated on a stool. The bathroom was steaming from the hot, running water. Previously, he had ordered a maid to come help the raven, whose cast made everything about showering <em>worse. </em>Water, reaching the cusp material, wasn’t allowed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Three years,” Sasuke replied simply, folding his shirt. Naruto’s face fell. <em>He hasn’t showered in three years? </em>“Kidding, dobe. That was rude. You must think I’m a fucking joke,” Sasuke’s laugh filled the room, shooting a wave of embarrassment through the blond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Naruto chirped, hand curling around the doorframe as Sasuke’s eyes rolled so hard in the back of his skull that Naruto stared at the white globes, wondering if they’ll ever come back. <em>What? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying,” the raven let a sigh fall between his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Sir!” The maid walked in with a smile plastered on her lips, all ready for work, a <em>million </em>bottles of shower gel, lotions, shampoos grasped between her fingers, wrinkly, marked by years of work. Sasuke didn’t agree the first time that the blond wanted to give him a personal <em>assistant</em>, but Naruto had convinced him, threatening that if he doesn’t behave, he’ll send him back to be hospitalized instead of sleeping and lounging around his home while he has his cast on. Paling like a dead man, the raven nodded briefly, abandoned the idea of showering all by himself and gave in to <em>fancy pants, </em>even though he had been irritating him the whole time. Sasuke hated rich people, but with no apparent reason—his own poverty could serve as a justification, but that idle was categorized as selfishness, which is never a good approach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Chiyo!” <em>A fucking old hag. Is he serious? </em>Sasuke watched Naruto pull the short maid into his arms with excitement, like they haven’t seen each other in a while. The brunet initially thought it was the blond’s grandmother, but as he saw the sign on her chest, Namikaze-Uzumaki worker, he let the idea roam away from him, as well as the incessant nudge that Naruto would allow someone so old to do the housework. Aside from being disrespectful, being at an old age but <em>working your ass off, </em>Sasuke took in the trembling of her faint fingers and repressed the urge to make a snarky remark at Naruto about it, without knowing that the blond was still not in charge of anything, nor did he plan it any time soon. <em>Fucking rich people. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is this the guy?” Chiyo approached Sasuke with a friendly chuckle. The brunet couldn’t help but give her a slight, polite smile—he had a soft spot for old people, they reminded him of his own grandparents, who were now long buried, and the good times when he was both a son and a grandson, adored by everybody. Naruto gave a hum of confirmation to old Chiyo’s inquiry. “He’s handsome!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto chuckled awkwardly, <em>Oh, I know, </em>before he excused himself, “I’ll go. Take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was surprised at the softness in the blond’s tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No worries! Leave it to me!” Chiyo waved her hand at Minato’s son with a toothy, mother-ish grin, eyes turning into moon crescents when Naruto nodded and retreated from the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes flew up to the old lady, whose own gaze softened. She watched how the mug spread on his face, how the beginning of a beard could be seen on his chin, how his eyes were marked by lack of sleep and the dirt-patches here and there. The grandma’s heart went weak. Sasuke, sitting like that, dirty, a certain hopelessness in his eyes reminded her of her own homelessness days, before Minato Namikaze took her into their home—she could spot it from afar, that the brunet had no not a house and neither anyone to come home too. Sasuke felt it as well, that sense of belonging, because he gave a short shrug to a not posed question, as Chiyo sighed and shook her head. <em>A waste of a young man</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sasuke died of embarrassment when he actually had to dress off completely. Chiyo, being a natural joker, took into his uneasiness, and began a war to make him <em>die, </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I’m not looking at your <em>willy, </em>relax!” She covered her mouth as a big cackle flourished when Sasuke flushed scarlet, hear leaping into his throat and looked like he was about to <em>faint. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, the thought of murdering a dumb blond didn’t feel like an unjustifiable sin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bathroom was on the same level with Naruto’s huge bedroom. While Chiyo helped Sasuke with his quick shower, Naruto arranged things around with a few workers, which he called last minute. Kushina hurried over to him as he watched the handiwork of the men, said her goodbyes and that they’d be back around tomorrow morning, early on. Minato was not visible at all, but the red-haired woman said that he was not at all upset and that he was so thankful for his son having such a brave and kind heart, for saving the brunet—unlike the blond’s driver, who had supposed they’d be angry. <em>For our son, everything in the world—</em>that was their mentality, which justified thei lack of anger thereof. However, Naruto didn’t mention at all the incident of the temporary-stolen ring, and it didn’t even cross his mind to do so. When Kushina was out of the picture, Naruto’s eyes roamed around. His closet, unused, was coming to life as a comfortable room, with only one big window in the middle of a wall, right where the bed faced. The view was pretty—you could see a lake in the distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The black velvet bed sheets glimmered in the dim light coming from the window, as the sun faced the other side of their penthouse. Unusual enough, Naruto thought that the way these workers had arranged the room was a fit for the brunet. The velvet, the dark tiles made of pine that were plastered on the floor, the view… They were all engraved with mystery, which was Sasuke’s main <em>glove. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the work,” Naruto’s face burst into a smile, genuinely thankful for their professional and fast work. The men nodded, clasping their hands together as they walked out one by one through the small tunnel which connected the closet and Naruto’s considerably <em>bigger </em>bedroom. The small tunnel was marked with little white spots, resembling the ceiling of his personal Kia Cadenza. The bookcase was now taken to the side, but it’d play as a good door if Sasuke wanted some privacy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chiyo suddenly appeared in the doorframe, “Naruto—“ her voice was nagging the blond, who was now just emerging from the little tunnel. “I need some help with the shaving,” she sighed into her palm as a small cough heaved up from her lungs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure! Are you tired?” Naruto approached, eyes worried as he clasped the old woman’s wrist. When Chiyo was brought into their home, Naruto was about two years old, which made her feel to him like the grandson she had never had. A certain fondness was latched. “It’s okay, I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted some help, silly,” Chiyo laughed, voice slightly hoarse as she spoke. She missed her throat medicine hour—in her youth years, being a heavy smoker turned out to be not exactly the best choice. “But if you insist…” a sheepish smile crept up, curling the wrinkles of her mouth endearingly. Naruto nodded with a huge, reassuring grin,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Go rest up,” he advised. “I’ll take care of the rest, don’t worry,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that’s what almost everyone loved about Naruto. His caring nature, that reassuring smile, those careful hands when they hugged, as if humans themselves were made of glass—in that sense, the blond was the gem of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Everyone who met him loved him instantly, besides of…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh, right. Naruto grasped the bathroom handle, rolling the knob to pull it open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, hands grabbing the edge just barely. His hair was wet, dripping on his milky, broad shoulders, glistening. His cheeks were slightly pink from the heat emerging from the previous hot water. A towel, which Naruto identified to be his, <em>fuck, </em>was lazily wrapped around his thin waist, contrasting the muscular upper part of his body. He perked up when Naruto walked in and locked gazes with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at, dobe?” his voice was relaxed, slightly sleepy. Sometimes hot water baths make you drowsy right after, and that seemed to be Sasuke’s case as well. Naruto’s grip hardened on the doorknob, standing there, mortified. The pronounced cheekbones were now clean, sharp features in all of their splendor, coupled with lips that were no longer chapped. There were a few cuts on his face, here and there, but they were noticeably smaller, now clean and not draped in mud anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, nothing,” Naruto lied through his teeth, forcing himself to close the door. He noticed the small beard that was growing on Sasuke’s face. It didn’t look like he was shaving so often, but he didn’t grow much hair either. Naruto stood dumb, in the middle of the bathroom, not knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed, “Just get it over with. I want a nap.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded on command, walking to the bathroom cabinets as if he was on autopilot. He didn’t even feel his feet touching the ground. <em>Oh my God. </em>His fingers grabbed the shaving foam for sensitive skin, given the scratches on the brunet’s face that were still in the process of healing, and a small, newly pulled safety razor blade. Closing the cabinet, Naruto swallowed thickly as he came back to where Sasuke was seated and pulled the chair that Sasuke earlier sat on, to place himself face to face with the brunet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto uncapped the shaving foam and squirted some uncertain quantity into his palm, avoiding Sasuke’s curious gaze at all costs. Gulping, he forced himself to at least look at the brunet’s face, since how in the world could he actually shave him if he wasn’t even looking in his direction?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>He likes being pampered, </em>Naruto thought to himself as he clasped his hands together, coating the tips of his fingers with the foam. It was not as if Sasuke couldn’t shave it himself, placing a small mirror in front of his face or something, which Naruto owned <em>tons</em>, but this was payback for forcing him to show his <em>willy </em>to the old lady.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s heart dared to jump from his chest when Sasuke leaned closer to his face, tilting his head slightly up. His hand trembled as it came up to spread the foam on the raven’s now warm, clean skin, travelling slightly down on his neck, and then he used both of his hands for the cheeks. Sasuke’s skin felt unbearably soft. <em>God. </em>Naruto wanted to <em>run. </em>He wasn’t aware of the fact that he was actually nipping on his bottom lip, until Sasuke pointed it out, only to tease him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re too excited about this,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn’t comment anything, but resumed to spreading the foam. When it was even, he waited a little before pulling the plastic off from the razor blade and blowing barely over it. Naruto smelled fine—like Dior’s Sauvage, while Sasuke smelled like damn <em>cherries </em>from the shower gel. The contrast made the raven’s stomach stir, now suddenly pretentious, deciding to take advantage of his time there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you know I’m stealing your perfume,” he smirked, as Naruto raised up the razor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Naruto grinned, but his cheeks shook slightly—he was so nervous he thought he’d die right there of a heart attack. Sasuke expected a refusal. <em>What the fuck? </em>He squinted barely, before Naruto actually pressed the razor blade lower from the apple of his cheek. “Don’t move,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. It’s not like he wanted to bleed on this <em>clean </em>face, although he didn’t look at himself in the mirror yet—he couldn’t stand without the crutches at all. Naruto’s hands were deft, although quite unsure at times, as he lightly grazed the razor blade against the skin. Sasuke hissed slightly when Naruto accidentally touched a scratch, but the blond quickly apologized, checked and was relieved to see that he was not bleeding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes locked on Naruto’s lips as he shaved him, rinsing the razor in the close-by sink from time to time, attentive. <em>This rich-ass dude is sort of a piece, </em>he thought to himself, Naruto flushing even redder under the look. He wanted to mirror Sasuke’s earlier words, <em>What are you staring at?,</em> but he couldn’t bring himself to do it—unlike the brunet, Naruto wasn’t mad at all that Sasuke was straight up eyeing him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And,” the tips of Naruto’s fingers now grazed over the smooth skin, right under his chin, to the neck. Sasuke shivered slightly. Against his hot, just-bathed skin, the touch was slightly cold now. “I think you’re done,” Naruto searched his face with his eyes a few more moments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your pupils,” Sasuke sneered. Those two, blue oceans pierced into his soul, mortified.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They’re wider,” although homeless, Sasuke had been in school—he knew what <em>that </em>meant. Your pupils dilate when you see something or someone that you like. Naruto, who was an <em>ass scientist </em>as big as the raven, looked away embarrassed. <em>Gosh…</em> “I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned into a cat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto mumbled, adorably upset, given his whiskered-cheeks, “I’m not a cat, you know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t say you were,” Sasuke shrugged. <em>He’s impossible. </em>“By the way, can you borrow some clothes? I’m a simple man, I prefer Versace.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto chuckled this time, his embarrassment slowly slipping away as he heard Sasuke’s self-irony. If both of them had no idea about the brunet’s condition, it wouldn’t have been funny at all. The raven wasn’t mad when Naruto got draped from head to toe with amusement—in fact, he believed it made the awkward situation more… normal. They were stuck together for a month, after all, and the raven had to survive the blond’s attics.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s mouth fell open when he followed Naruto into his bedroom, the towel still wrapped around his waist, crutches under his arms, clicking against the expensive tiles. Everything, from the colors, to the scent, to the King Sized bed, to the mirror placed on the ceiling—<em>what a good sex spot—</em>and the large wardrobe, with another closet behind it. The Da Vinci paintings held on the walls, which Sasuke had admired a lot in art class when he was a kid. The soft fabric of the carpet that lay in the middle, which Sasuke stepped on. <em>What the fuck. How rich is he? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked so used to all of this, to this life. Sasuke <em>could </em>get used to it as well, but he never imagined himself to ever step and eventually sleep inside a penthouse. It was all so weird to him—he was the child of the streets, the wilderness, the sin. Being here almost felt like an impossible equation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” Naruto nudged with a sheepish smile, pulling the bookcase to the side and revealing the tunnel. “I actually… prepared something here. Well, not literally <em>me, </em>but I asked some guys to do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, don’t fucking tell me—</em>The sharp clicks on the tiles could be heard again as Sasuke jumped on one of his feet, trailing behind Naruto through the tunnel that connected the two separate rooms. The brunet was faced with another wave of shock as he took in the view, the velvet sheets, the new, dark red carpet, a small secretaire on the left, serving for a desk and a correspondence-keeper simultaneously. In the distance, the lake glimmered in the sunlight. Sasuke’s breath was stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Naruto asked with a dumb grin. As if Sasuke’s ever had anything better than this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice, yeah,” the raven muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let me bring your clothes, what did you say? Versace?” Naruto fumbled with his hands awkwardly, desperately trying to remember the brunet’s request. Sasuke shot him a glance. <em>He can’t be serious. </em>“Be right back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes were fixated on the lake in the distance. It reminded him of his hometown. When Naruto came back again, he was holding the menswear silk pajama pants (790 euros, with the <strong><em>fucking price tag)</em></strong>, a two-pack Greca border trunks (Sasuke didn’t even usually sport underwear, and those were 90 euros) and the Medusa head artificial-wool sweater, because the closet didn’t have any heating system, that being 490 euros. Sasuke stared at the price tag in awe. He wouldn’t have that money not even in three years, and yet now he was about to <em>wear </em>it? <em>Fuck. </em>His eyes widened as they looked back at Naruto’s sheepish blue ones, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Sasuke snorted, eyes moving away as he struggled to plop down on the bed, trying not to hurt the foot wrapped up with the cast. Naruto rushed to help him. His eyes fell to the slightly more leisured wrapped towel, probably from the impact, and he felt like a damn <em>teenage girl. </em>Sasuke noticed the tremble of his fingers as he seated the man properly on the edge of the bed, but decided to say nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto handed him the clothes. Sasuke took them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed—he looked like a mad kitten, as Sasuke hesitated to put the clothes on, “You can’t walk around… naked, you know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I could,” Sasuke looked up at him with a youthful laugh. His wild eyes fell straight through Naruto’s own gaze, sending a shiver down his spine. The intense onyx-nuance made his skin crawl. <em>He’s so beautiful. Fuck. </em>For a moment, Naruto even forgot that Sasuke didn’t have a home, higher education, that he was a crackhead, a thief, a delinquent—the way the smile curled on his face made him seem infinite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto licked his lips briefly, startling out of the daze, “Put them on. Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Sasuke lied through his teeth. He was hungry, but he knew he’d get a stomachache right after and preferred not to. Gastritis was a pain. Some days, he didn’t find anything comestible, and that made his stomach weaker to impact of actual food, to the point where he preferred to starve rather than be in so much pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what do you want to do after?” Naruto asked. <em>Dumb. Innocent. </em>Sasuke felt as if just being around this blond was a sin. The fascination of evil flourished inside of those blue eyes whenever they locked eyes and Sasuke knew—he had seen it a few times in his life. Especially when he hooked with old men or women for money.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rest, you gave me a hell of a workout,” Sasuke yawned, the clothes still draped on his lap. “Help me with the… whatever underwear you call that, and the pants? My foot—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Naruto chirped, much too fast, surprising the raven who later on shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto grabbed the pile again, positioning himself in front of Sasuke, kneeling on the floor so he could spread the end of the pants and drape them carefully over the cast. Sasuke looked down at him, kneeling like that… <em>Pretty fucker. </em>Rising one of his feet, Naruto slid the first pant leg and then the second with so much care, managing not to hurt the raven at all. Afterwards, he slipped them up to the knees. Sasuke’s hands came to undo the towel and Naruto’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Some privacy?” Sasuke cocked a brow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck—sorry,” Naruto covered his eyes with his palm. <em>What a kid,</em> Sasuke thought to himself. <em>That’s probably the straightest virgin I’ve ever met. </em>Only that, the only straight thing about Naruto was his straight A’s at ballet and that’s it, that’s the whole deal. Sasuke’s hips buckled up slightly on the bed as he pulled the pajama pants up over to his waist and let them hang lowly. With the sweater, he helped himself, all dressed in black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You can uncover your face, loser,” Naruto sighed in relief. His ears were scarlet. “Did you miss the underwear on purpose?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Naruto was mortified, yet again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckled, “I guess I’ll <em>hang </em>around after all.” The joke made Naruto let out a nervous laugh. His skin shivered at the thought of Sasuke walking around just like that. This pretty, homeless delinquent arose something in him. And, oh, how he smiled… Naruto couldn’t get his eyes away. His now changed, orange pants were tightening around him. <em>Hmm…</em> “Pupils, again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I am a cat after all,” Naruto felt a familiar warmth heat up in his pelvis. <em>Shit. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you are, <em>neko</em>,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>A pet name? Oh no, that’s it. </em>Naruto rose to his feet finally, fast and blushy, excusing himself for the bathroom. Sasuke watched with an amused smirk as Naruto padded on the tunnel, pulling the bookcase over for privacy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you've read my other work, i have a thing for the /neko/ and imma use it till i die, bye LMAO<br/>i just love pet names, istg, and sasuke would totally tease just like that<br/>thank you to everyone who made it this far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>